


The Faster We Fall

by amickhawes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, This is literally all sex, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amickhawes/pseuds/amickhawes
Summary: AU for 3x03 because I know none of this probably happens...Alice and FP enjoy a kid-free night after the opening of the Speakeasy. Basically over 3,000 words of pure, smutty goodness. Happy reading!





	The Faster We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> BIG SHOUTOUT TO @threelilbirdsss ON TWITTER FOR WRITING THE SHOWER SCENE. Girl, you killed it. THANK YOU <3
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

The view is stunning. The whole town can be seen through the floor to ceiling panoramic windows from the penthouse of the Five Seasons and it takes her breath away. Alice hears soft footsteps and she turns to see FP approaching with two glasses of champagne. She smiles, knowing he swiped the bottle from the speakeasy before they left. She’s missed this side of him; knows he has only ever reserved it for her. Accepting the flute in her hand, she takes a few sips before setting the glass on the table next to an armchair.

Veronica had invited all of her friends to the opening of the speakeasy and since she hired FP as the manager, Alice decided to tag along. The kids are all having a sleepover at Cheryl’s, so she and FP have the whole night to themselves. It’s the first time they don’t have to rush in or out of the other’s house and they plan to savor every minute.

FP sets his glass down next to hers and steps up behind her, running his hands up and down her arms. Alice grabs his hands, threading her fingers through his as she wraps his arms around her body. FP move her hair to one side and places a wet, lingering kiss to the nap of her neck. Alice moans, leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

"Hmm. For all its darkness, this really is a beautiful town."

FP moves his hands around to the zip of her dress and slowly slides it down her back, his finger tracing the outline of her spine. His lips move across to her left shoulder and then back up to whisper in her ear.

"I like my view much better. C'mere."

His words send shivers throughout her body as she steps out of her gown, careful not to tear it. He tosses it onto the armchair and she flips around in his arms, seeking his mouth and melding hers to it.

She plies his mouth open even more when she slips her tongue against his with no contest. His hands grip her hips and he pushes her against the window. She wore a thong so when bare ass hits the chilly glass window, she yelps a little at the cold. Her fingers find the buttons of his shirt and undo them one by one as his mouth assaults hers.

He smiles against her lips and places a quick kiss to them before moving his mouth across her bare shoulders and clavicle. By the time he has trailed his lips to the other side of her body, she has skillfully undone his belt and unzipped his pants.

FP steps out of his pants and kicks them somewhere behind him as he drops to his knees, placing a kiss against her panties. Sliding her thong down her long, lean legs, FP picks up her right leg and balances it over his shoulder, giving him unobstructed access to her center. They’ve been in this hotel room for all of twenty minutes and she’s already unbelievably wet for him. If she’s being honest with herself, she almost came at the sight of him on her doorstep in a tux earlier tonight.

He snakes his tongue out to taste her, licking his lips and looking up to see her head thrown back against the window and her palms leaving sweaty prints on the glass. She moans as his mouth latches onto her clit and her nails rake through his thick hair.

"I need...fuck...I need you FP."

She thinks that’s enough to stop him but all it does is spur him on more. FP groans at the way his name rolls off her tongue and swipes her slit, tasting her for the first time tonight. His tongue plunges inside of her before moving back up to suck her clit in his mouth. Her legs begin to shake and he grips her thigh against his ear to steady her. The pace he sets with his tongue is relentless and soon, she is riding his face and coming against his mouth.

He licks her one more time before standing up and removing his boxer briefs containing his straining erection. He kicks them over near his growing pile of clothes and turns back to kiss her hard as he pins her to the window. She can taste herself on his tongue and truthfully, it’s her biggest turn on. He silently thanks god that she decided to forego a bra as he peppers her chest with biting kisses. Alice hoists her other leg up around FP's waist and locks her ankles just above his ass. He stops and looks at her. She is panting and her upper lip is snarling into a smile as he finally and abruptly fills her. She gasps and her eyes fly open to look at him. Her hands wind around his neck and she claws at the skin of his back.

"Oh fuck, baby, right there.

Alice whimpers and pushes her pelvis against his, thrust for thrust. He holds her against the window and palms her left breast. Her second climax continues to build as FP moves his mouth to suck on the nipple of her right breast. He bites into the sensitive flesh and when her hips met his, her clit rubs deliciously against his lower abdomen and she comes completely undone above the lights of the sleepy town.

“That’s it baby. Come for me.”

The culmination of all the years Alice was forced to be quiet in the bedroom rip from her throat in the form of a scream as her inner muscles contract around him. It’s as if she can finally breathe again. FP licks up the column of her neck and when he pulls back to look at her face, her eyes are screwed shut and her mouth is hanging wide open. Seizing the opportunity, FP slides his tongue against hers as she moans the rest of her orgasm into their kiss.

He isn't far behind and when he comes deep inside of her, he grunts and his palm slams so hard against the glass next to her head, she believes it has split for sure.

She knows he's marked her and she'll be pissed about it later but right now his lips against her neck feel too damn good to do anything about it. His left arm is still around her waist, holding her too him, while his right palm remains against the foggy window.

"I love you."

She whispers it so softly against his skin, he’s not even sure if that's what she said. FP leaves a trail of wet kisses from the top of her shoulder to her forehead.

"I love you, too."

She feels the ghost of breath on her lips as he says this just before leaning in and giving her the sweetest kiss she has ever known.

Finally, he manages to pull them away from the window and move towards the bathroom. Placing her down on the counter, FP turns to run the shower. Alice grips the lip of the counter and attempts to regulate her breathing while watching his muscles flex and contract beneath his skin. His tattoo stands out on his ribs and she smiles, remembering the day they got them together. It seems like a lifetime ago.

Suddenly, FP is standing in front of her again. His hand reaches out and cups her cheek and Alice leans her head against the warmth of his palm. She looks directly into his eyes and bites her bottom lip, giving him a playful smile.

Alice spreads her legs for FP to stand in between, his length hardening once more against the skin of her thigh. Reaching in between them, Alice swipes her thumb over the tip of his dick, stroking him as his forehead falls against hers.

“That feels so good babe but if you don’t stop, we’re never gonna make it into the shower.”

“Mmm, we should probably hurry up and get in then.”

Alice hops off the sink and saunters over to the expansive shower, grabbing FP’s hand to follow her. The steam has quickly fogged the glass and soon they’re in their own little world again.

The hot water sluices down her body as she leans her head back under the spray. FP walks in behind her and shuts the glass door. He stands and admires her for a minute, watching the rivulets slide down her taut stomach before she wipes her face and glances at him.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me?”

FP grins and walks over to her, his hands finding their place on her hips. She looks up at him and bites her lip.

“You’re trouble, you know that?”

“Yeah? And?”

FP rolls his eyes and goes in for a kiss. Alice turns them around so his back hits the tile. She slides her wet body along his as she drops to her knees in front of him. It’s been YEARS since she’s done this but with him it’s still familiar.

Alice takes his thick length into both of her hands, her lips only mere inches away from the tip. She looks up at him through hooded lashes, her eyes catching his and seeing just how turned on this is making him. A wicked smirk crosses her face as she moves to take him in her mouth. Slowly, she uses the flat of her tongue to lovingly lick the head of his dick, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time, finding herself growing wetter by the second.

FP stands frozen in disbelief. Alice, naked and wet and on her knees in front of him, slowly sucking him off. She moans around his throbbing erection like she is having the time of her life. A year ago, this scenario was only hidden in the deepest recesses of his fantasies. A scenario which he would occasionally bring to the forefront of his mind when he would lie awake at night, alone in his bed. Alice Smith has haunted his private thoughts for much longer than he cares to admit and she is always his favorite go-to fantasy on a lonely night.

Alice picks up her pace, sucking him in earnest while simultaneously using her hands to jack him off. She can tell he is getting close by the way his hands grip her wet hair and his breathing becomes ragged and shallow.

“Fuck, baby...”

Alice uses her right hand to gently cup his balls, softly massaging them as her mouth and left hand continue to work him over.

 _Just like riding a bike_ , she muses.

She remembers the power she had over him in this position when they were in high school and it drives her wild to know she still has this effect on him.

“I’m gonna come, Al…”

FP grunts before releasing her hair so she can back away, but Alice only works harder, more excited than before, urging him come in her mouth.

“Oh fuck, baby…”

She releases him from her mouth for just a second, still stroking him with her hand. In the sweetest, most seductive voice she can muster, she says exactly what he needs to hear.

“Come for me, FP.”

She wraps her lips around him once more and watches as FP braces himself against the wall behind her. His orgasm rips through him with an intensity he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Alice swallows everything he has to offer, so turned on by the sounds coming from him, she can’t help but reach down and touch herself to relieve some of the tension.

She releases him softly, placing a gentle kiss against the tip of his half-hard dick. Reaching down, FP yanks Alice up with a force she wasn’t prepared for and spins her around, pinning her against the tile.

She loves this playful side of them.

“Your turn”, FP whispers in her ear, placing a wet kiss just below it.

His fingers find a home inside of her and it doesn’t take much before she is writhing against his hand as another blissful orgasm tears through her.

Once they’re both calm enough, FP takes the shampoo and massages it into her hair with a comfort she has never known. He backs her under the spray and rinses the soap out, his hands moving over her tired muscles to work out the knots while she rests her forehead against his shoulder. It amazes her how quickly and easily they have fallen back into each other. He was the first boy she ever loved and there’s an ease with him that she will never have with anyone else.

It’s when FP feels her body slump against his that he realizes she’s practically asleep standing up. He chuckles and turns off the water, feeling her shiver from the cold air.

“Come on baby, let’s go to bed.”

He reaches for a towel and dries them both off, placing soft kisses over her cheeks, eyes, and lips, before picking her up and carrying her koala style, to bed. She slides under the covers and as soon as he crawls in next to her, she immediately snuggles up against him. Within minutes, her soft snores fill the otherwise silent room and it’s the lull of her even breathing hitting his neck that finally puts him to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, Alice awakens to find the space in bed next to her unoccupied. Picking up FP’s button down from the night before, she slips it over her shoulders and walks into the living room of their suite. She finds him at the door, pants slung low on his hips, thanking a man for the room service he must have ordered as he wheels the cart into the room. He spots her in his shirt, her long, lean legs on full display, and he can’t believe she’s his again.

“I, uh, I got us something to eat. I figured you might be hungry this morning.”

Alice cocks her head to the side and smiles at him, walking to where he is standing.

“Oh I’m starving.”

She reaches up to kiss him good morning. Their height difference is more significant when she isn’t wearing her heels. Her hands slide up his bare chest and wrap around the nape of his neck, anchoring him to her. Alice pulls back and starts kissing across his chest.

“Just not for that.”

FP smirks and wraps his arms around her waist.

Alice kisses his neck and whispers against his ear.

“Come back to bed, FP.”

His hands grip her ass and wrap her up around him. She sucks on the skin of his neck before he drops her onto the rumpled sheets. Her skin is flushed and heated and her breathing is heavy. Sitting up, she shucks his shirt off her shoulders and lays bare beneath him.

She wants him to hurry up and get inside of her again. He wants to take his time. From the moment they met, they have been an amalgamation of push and pull. They balance each other out, which Alice concludes is the reason she’s felt so off kilter all these years without him.

He softly laughs at her impatience. His lips and tongue explore every inch of her body. He places a gentle kiss to the right of her belly button, against the scar she received that night she risked her life to save his. She moans at the feeling of his lips there. He remembers what it does to her and how emotional she gets. Her nails scratch at his scalp and just as she thinks he’s going to go lower and her hips arch up off the bed, he halts his movement.

“Why did you stop?”

FP slides up her body and positions himself at her entrance.

“Because when you come, I want to be inside you."

When his tongue invades her mouth, he pushes inside of her, swallowing her whimper.

They break apart when lack of oxygen becomes apparent and she wonders how he can always read her so easily.

“How do you…ahh…always know?”

“Mmm…know what baby?” He muses, staring into her eyes as his body rocks gently in time with hers. He smiles and lowers his lips to place a wet kiss at the junction of her shoulder and neck. He already knows what she is going to say, but he wants to hear her vocalize it anyway.

“Exactly,” she lets out a loud moan when he hits a spot inside of her that only he has ever managed to find, “what I need.”

He grins against her skin and pushes even further into her, stretching her as far as he possibly can. He is claiming her and she knows it. She loves it. And she will let him every time, because she has always been his.

“If I can’t read you by now, then what are we doing?”

“Mmm so true.”

She pushes her right hip against him and he gladly helps her to roll them over. He loves to watch her ride him; to see himself slipping in and out of her as she controls the pace. It’s the most erotic thing he’s ever witnessed. His hands palm her breasts then run down her sides, holding her hips.

She leans back, placing her hands on his upper thighs and giving him unfettered access to the view she is creating. As she rocks her hips back and forth, grinding her pelvis against his, she starts to feel the heat spreading all over her body. He can tell she is close. This is his favorite time to watch her. She is so uninhibited in these moments right before her release and a fleeting thought crosses his mind. He wonders if Hal ever noticed these little things about her. The way her blonde hair perfectly captures the light of the sun, or that when she crinkles her nose and her mouth slightly parts, she will be quiet when she comes, but it will be no less powerful. He wonders if Hal knew that she likes to be held, even if she sometimes feigns irritation when an arm slides around her waist or that she claims her favorite place to be kissed is spot behind her ear, but really it’s the scar that sits low on her abdomen; the one that bore her three, beautiful children.

He doesn’t realize his eyes have closed until he hears a small whimper erupt from her throat and he opens them just in time to see the sunlight snaking its way across her body as she shivers from the orgasm that’s rocketing through her core.

This sight alone is enough to do him in and he grasps her hands, bringing them above his head as he thrusts his hips up and into her. He wants to feel the length of her body against him when he comes. He’s never asked if he could come inside her. She has always freely given him that right. Even when they made love for the first time so many years ago in the bed of his truck by Sweetwater River, he had taken one look in her eyes and that was all the permission he would ever need.

He growls as he watches her continue to ride the waves of her orgasm. The aftershocks from her contracting walls supply the perfect amount pressure he needs to spill himself inside of her.

Alice smiles and places a kiss in the center of his chest, feeling the rapid pulse of his beating heart between her lips. It’s her favorite sound in the world; that of being alive. She has had so much darkness and death surround her lately, that this is a welcome and soothing tune.

The sound of her stomach grumbling is what eventually forces them out of bed.

As he sits at the table, watching her dig into her waffles and fruit in nothing but a bathrobe, a realization slams into FP like a freight train. He wants this with her. Every day. For the rest of their lives. She’s oblivious to his thoughts, but she looks up at him as if he spoke them out loud.

“What?”

FP just shakes his head and smiles.

“Nothing.”

Alice goes back to eating with a content smile and he knows, one day, when he does voice these thoughts out loud, she’s going to say yes.


End file.
